


Look Left

by Edgelord (lostlikeme)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Animal Instincts, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Licking, Possessive Behavior, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord
Summary: Sesshomaru intervenes in a rape and comforts Rin the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Look Left

**Author's Note:**

> When humans look at a new face their eyes tend to wander left, falling on the right-hand side of the person's face first. This is called left gaze bias, and it probably occurs because the right side of the face is more expressive. Pet dogs also exhibit left gaze bias, but only when looking at human faces. No other animal is known to display this behavior.

By the time Sesshomaru’s toes touch the grass at the edge of the forest outside Kaede’s village, it’s already too late. Rin reeks of blood, down to the bone. Worse still, than the suffocating smell of fear, is the sound of her suffering: skin-slapping-skin, carried westward by the wind. His nostrils flare and anger heats him up from the root. The grass is soaked with her urine.

When his eyes finally adjust to the moonless night, he can make out the dark shape of a man through the thicket of trees, almost entirely obscuring Rin’s smaller body with his hulking, naked frame. Her heartbeat is louder and more laboured than his own; its heavy, overworked beat drowning out the sound of blood rushing in his ears. 

For the first time in a long time, Rin is a possession. 

She catches Sesshomaru’s eyes glowing red in the darkness, silent as the day they met. There’s maybe a meter between them when the attacker closes a hand over her mouth - groaning - rutting inside her like a wild animal. A low, menacing growl starts in the pit of Sesshomaru’s stomach and claws its way from his throat. 

Something snaps inside him.

He moves reflexively, biting back the impulse to fully transform and crush the human’s delicate bones in his massive jaws. Rin shrieks when Sesshomaru reaches through the trees and curls his fingers around the man’s neck instead, tearing his body from hers as he steps into the clearing. The pulse behind the thin layer of skin doubles. Poison drips from his nails as they sink into his throat.

The man opens his mouth to scream but his esophagus is full of blood. He can only gurgle. Disgusted, Sesshomaru drops him on the ground, unsheathes the bakusaiga, and sinks the sword into his sex, nailing him to the forest floor. Sesshomaru watches the human twist in pain, retching, clawing helplessly at the blade, until his muscles stop spasming and the last of his blood seeps into the soil.

It is only now, breathless with bloodlust, that he remembers Rin.

The bottom half of her yukata is torn but the rest is still intact. It’s the one with the yellow flowers and a red obi that he had made for her last summer. She’s still pressing her back flat against the bark of an old tree, chest rising and falling hard. Her expression is glossy and glazed over, as if she’s looking through the dead body on the ground instead of at it. Sesshomaru rolls it down the hill with the tip of his boot.

Rin slowly shifts her gaze to him. Neither of them speak. Maybe neither of them can. What consolation is language in the face of such a total and complete violation?

A breeze blows through the forest - fierce, billowing, anguished - shaking the trees and twisting Sesshomaru’s silver hair into the sky behind him. He sniffs the air, catching a whiff of Rin’s natural fertility intermingled with something else. Something sour.

That worthless scum left his stench all over her - in her. For a second, Sesshomaru’s vision blurs red around the edges. He’s never thought about being inside her, about _what’s_ inside her, but he's incensed by the violation - that someone else has - and that the evidence is still there, swimming around in her body, on its way to make a home in her womb.

“I’ll take you to the slayer.” 

Rin squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head. 

_Don’t._

When her knees start to buckle, Sesshomaru closes the space between them, catching her weight effortlessly in one arm, cradling her against his chest; the shape of a crescent moon. Rin’s eyelashes flutter, revealing big, brown eyes. 

She looks at him and her scent radiates something warm and familiar, something that’s been there since he brought her back to life with his sword. He can smell his own body responding in kind, mirroring hers, softening, signaling a feeling that can’t be put into words. He bows his head to track her familiar aroma down the curve of her neck, where sweat is pooling at the nape.

She’s still as a corpse in his arms. 

His attention shifts when he notices blood seeping into the sleeve of his kimono, copper odor crawling up the collar of her yukata. Sesshomaru chases the scent trail to her shoulder, peeling back the fabric to expose a bruise transitioning from yellow to purple. It’s outlined by a bite mark - tiny waxing moons that were pressed into her flesh with blunt human teeth. Rin curls her fingers in his kimono and presses her head into his chest.

His mouth on her skin is such a perfectly natural progression, neither can be bothered to question it. He forms a seal around the bruise with his lips, brushing his tongue over it again and again, until he’s lost in the repetitive motion. His eyes open at her tiny whimper - the first sound she’s made all night - but when Sesshomaru pulls back she clings harder.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru says. “Your back.”

It’s bloodied from the rough scrape of the tree bark, soaking through what’s left of her yukata. She winces when she leans too much of her weight on Sesshomaru’s arm, but like any wounded animal, she won’t turn her back to him.

“I should have protected you.”

The bruise at the juncture of her neck has already begun to fade, but her mind will have permanent wounds he can never lick clean. She tugs on his sleeve, gentle at first and then insistent, until he lowers her to the ground to see if she can stand. It’s impossible to examine her with this much distance between them so he wraps mokomoko around her shoulders and drops to one knee. 

She takes a deep breath and swallows hard, doing her best to stay upright on shaky legs. When she braces her weight with a hand on his shoulder, Sesshomaru doesn’t comment. The pulse in his throat quickens as he moves forward, captivated by the sight of her blood, drawn closer by the smell of it. His thumbs brush her skin, careful of his claws, smearing it to a streak of red. 

She shivers when he dips his head to follow the path with his tongue. When he arrives at the juncture between her thighs, his eyes flicker to hers. A question, posed wordlessly.

“Please,” she says. “I want it out.” 

That vacant stare is gone, replaced by desperation. He reaches for her wrist, guiding her hand away from between her legs, where she’s trying to dig out the ejaculate left behind with her fingers. His gaze breaks off, back to Rin’s face, where she looks at him just like she did before: resolute.

He’s never claimed to know what’s best for her.

Slowly, he lifts her leg until the heel of her small, scraped up foot is resting on his shoulder. He bows his head to get a good look at the soft, sensitive flesh between her legs; chafed and red. He noses along her inner thigh and then her sex, delicately touching his tongue to the inflamed skin. She winces when he licks a broad stripe across the area, followed immediately by another. 

He’s never struggled with the urge to clean her, but right now his instincts are screaming, silencing everything but the desire to scrape that foreign stench off her skin and replace it with his own. His tongue follows the curve of her mound to where it dips, damp and warm, dripping from the canal inside her.

The hair on the back of his neck stands up. His skin prickles.

Sesshomaru has never been this careful with her, hadn’t handled this much of her body, even when she was still a child. This new level of intimacy is less of a shock and more of a war, a beast with two heads fighting for control inside him. He’s sweating beneath the layers of clothing, hot from anger, verging on possession, overwhelmingly stimulated by the sheer smell of her. 

It’s impossible to say at which particular point in time Rin had become precious to him.

His youki swirls around them as he licks his way inside her, stretching out his long tongue to reach every part of her, saliva dripping from his teeth. This is how Sesshomaru cleans her: as best he can, as soft as he can, with every good intention he’s ever had, piled up and left untouched beneath a lifetime of pride.

Thoughts siphon out as he becomes lost in the motion of his tongue inside her. Another boat, capsized at sea, swallowed whole by the ocean. His demonic energy flares, singing the leaves on the trees, before shrinking down to nothing. The tension eases as she begins to smell more like Sesshomaru and less like him. 

He doesn’t know his eyes are closed until he opens them. Rin is touching him, threading her fingers in his fur, hugging his big muzzle and drawing it close, flattening his wet nose against the front of her yukata. Her demeanor is markedly more relaxed. The little cuts on her skin are drawing to a close.

“Sesshomaru-sama,” Rin says softly. “I want to go to the hot springs.”

All four of his legs bend as he drops his belly to the ground so she can mount him. Once seated, Rin loops her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his fur. Until now, the only wounds Sesshomaru’s licked have been his own. 

Neither of them think about what this means as he carries her to the onsen.

**Author's Note:**

> So...this fic was a toughie. I know his is a pretty classic Sesh/Rin trope, and I guess it’s a trope for a reason because I felt a calling to try my hand at it too. It ended up being a lot harder than I thought. When I write about...non-consent it’s usually in the context of a smut fic, with a focus on consent issues rather than downright violent rape. Anyway, I guess I wasn’t really prepared for how much thought I would have to put into this!
> 
> The more I wrote the more I wanted to do the serious topic justice in some way. I wanted to give *Rin* justice in some way but I just kept wondering things like...what is the “right way” to write about rape? Is there really a right way? How does anyone really “get justice” after something like that? People respond to trauma in so many different ways, so how would Sesshomaru and Rin respond in a situation like this?
> 
> Aside from that, I thought a lot about how Sesshomaru (and Inuyasha) are dog demons, not wolves, like Kouga. The difference between domesticated dogs and wolves is that dogs are essentially stunted, stuck in immature puppy-like states. They’re also the only animal that looks left exclusively at humans, but not their own species or any other for that matter. Dogs are essentially hardwired to read human emotions. 
> 
> A lot is left unspoken between Sesshomaru and Rin, which is similar to the relationship people share with dogs in real life. We love and live together without words. Anyway, sorry for writing an author’s note almost as long as the fic. That’s not usually my style, but I’m trying out something new.
> 
> I also have to ask: are you excited for the Inuyasha anime sequel? Sesshomaru/Rin is my OTP but I don’t believe he fucked her, so I’m curious to know how he ended up with children that look especially human. Did Rin and Kohaku have children? Why/how would Sesshomaru be raising them? Is Rin going to be alive? What about Kagome, Sango, and Miroku? Even though I love Sesshomaru/Rin I don’t ship it in a conventional romantic or sexual sense because they don’t have a conventional relationship. 
> 
> Let me know how you feel in the comments. Peace.


End file.
